Hime Hajime
by MusumeAnon
Summary: [Especial Año Nuevo 2018] Sougo y Kagura se habían casado hace poco y era su primer año nuevo como casados. Algo como esto para recibir eL nuevo año no venía mal, para nada en absoluto. [ONESHOT LEMON]


**_Hola que tal! aquí nos leemos de nuevo. Esta vez les traigo un especial de año nuevo llamado Hime Hajime. En las notas finales les explicaré el significado del título._**

 ** _Este fic está dedicado a Tamago To Gohan Aru ya que ella me dio la idea y el dato curioso sobre el título._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene lemon fuerte y explicito, por lo que es para mayores de 18 años._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Gintama y no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki._**

 **Hime Hajime**

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que se habían hecho novios y no hace mucho decidieron casarse.

Nadie se esperaba su matrimonio, de hecho, ni siquiera su noviazgo, ni mucho menos creían que pudieran durar tantos años juntos. Años que incluso iban a irse sumando de ahora en adelante. Pero es que Sougo Okita y Kagura del clan Yato no eran algo así como una pareja normal, eran rivales jurados, se odiaban a muerte (o eso es lo que todos creían, hasta ellos mismos) y no había día en que no pelearan por cosas tan pequeñas, como por ejemplo quién era el dueño de la banca de aquel parque donde siempre se veían. Pelea sin sentido porque de ninguno de los dos era, ni que fuera propiedad privada.

Sin embargo, ahí se veían ellos dos, festejando año nuevo juntos como pareja casada, por primera vez, porque solo se habían casado hacía 3 meses atrás.

Copas de champagne sonaban al "salud" de los integrantes de aquella gran fiesta que se hizo en la Yorozuya, con el dinero prestado del Shinsengumi y licor traído del bar de Otose, claro está, porque Gintoki, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo tan pobre como un ratón, y es que las viejas costumbres de apostar a los caballos junto a Hasegawa y visitar diariamente el pachinko no son cosas que desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana.

En fin, la fiesta fue estridente. Bailoteo por todos lados, algunos en el karaoke, otros ya estaban en una esquina borrachos o durmiendo. Sougo y Kagura decidieron no tomar mucho licor ese día, y pensaron que quizás debían irse temprano a su actual casa. Una cerca del río, donde Kagura podía cosechar las flores que a mamá le gustaban. Un regalo bastante considerado de parte del sádico.

-Gin-chan - decía la bermellón de azules ojos a su tutor.

-¿Qué pasa, Kagura? - la voz de Gintoki podía notarse un poco diferente. Ya estaba ebrio.

-El sádico y yo tenemos que irnos, son las 3 AM.

-Ah… claro, vayan. Feliz año nuevo… - y Gintoki cayó dormido, como si le hubieran tirado un dardo somnífero en el cuello. Cualquiera pensaría que un pequeño niño de gafas se pondría a hablar con la voz del de cabellos plateados por medio de una pajarita. Pero este no era el caso, solo era alcohol.

Kagura y Sougo se despidieron de los presentes y se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar.

Estaban cansados, por lo que solo atinaron a dejar abrigos y bolsos en el suelo e ir directo a la habitación para dormir, o quizás no.

-China - se acercaba el castaño a la bermellón. Ella ya se encontraba acostada en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Sougo.

-¿Mmmh?

-¿No te gustaría hacer algo antes de dormir? - Sougo se acercaba aún más a Kagura, haciendo posible que sus labios tocaran ligeramente el hombro de la chica.

-¿Qué cosa? Estoy cansada, sádico….

-Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero, Kagura… - Empezó a subir sus labios lentamente desde los hombros hasta el cuello de ella. Kagura estaba quieta, quería dormir (o pretendía quererlo), pero cuando escuchaba a su esposo decir su nombre, el fuego de su cuerpo aumentaba de golpe, sumado a la sensación de sentir aquellos labios en su cuerpo, la chica estaba en el cielo en aquel momento. - conmemoremos la venida del año nuevo, ¿Qué te parece? - decía esto mientras seguía besando tiernamente el cuello de la bermellón.

-Estás borracho - fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando dirigió su vista al castaño, ocasionando que él le diera un casto beso en los labios, el cual al momento se convirtió en uno fogoso y apasionado.

Kagura, por su lado, correspondía deseosa el beso de aquel sádico, mientras envolvía el cuello de él con sus blancos brazos.

Envueltos en pijamas ligeros, a pesar del frío que hacía en Japón, empezaron a corresponderse mutuamente.

Kagura llevaba puesto un pequeño babydoll de color rojo (el color característico de ella), tenía puestas unas pequeñas bragas negras y no traía sostén.

Sougo, en cambio, llevaba su torso descubierto y su intimidad solo la cubría un boxer negro, pero no de esos sueltos, sino de los que se apegaban a su cuerpo.

Él bajó lentamente desde sus labios a su cuello. Empezó a besarlo tiernamente, para luego lamerlo. Finalmente mordió un poco de aquella exquisita piel blanca que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Ella daba ligeros suspiros cada vez que su esposo se dirigía, por medio de besos, a sus senos solo cubiertos por aquel babydoll.

La excitación no tardaba en llegar, y el castaño, con pasión, comenzó a tocar los senos de la chica, apretandolos con ambas manos y quedando su cara entre ellos, sin embargo, la translúcida prenda de la bermellón estaba comenzando a incomodar al castaño. Decidió quitársela, o más bien romperla. Kagura lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Qué crees que haces, bastardo? ¿Sabes cuánto me costó ese babydoll? - le decía, enojada… solo un poco.

-No te quejes, China, estas cosas están para romperse.

-¡Lo estaba usando como pijama!

-¿Con este frío? Ni creas que voy a caer en eso. Tus dobles intenciones se notaban a lo lejos, ¿No? - Okita se acercaba a ella, con una mirada desafiante y sonriendo de lado. Kagura se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada. Puede que ya llevasen más de 5 años juntos, pero ella aún se sonrojaba con su coqueta cercanía.

-¿Dobles intenciones? Estás lo… ¡Ngh! - Kagura fue interrumpida por la mano de Sougo, la que se posaba con fuerza en el seno izquierdo de la bermellón.

-¿Ibas a decirme loco?... Déjame demostrarte que tan loco estoy - decía él susurrándole al oído con voz ronca.

Sougo volvió a dirigirse a los senos de la chica y empezó a lamer su pezón derecho, mientras masajeaba el izquierdo con sus dedos. Kagura tomaba los castaños cabellos del chico para acariciarlos suavemente.

¿Una mordida? Sí, una leve mordida le dedicó en aquel hinchado pezón. La bermellón solo atinó a soltar un leve grito. Música para los oídos de Sougo.

Aburrido de jugar con uno de sus pezones, dirigió su mano hacia abajo, delineando todas las curvas del cuerpo de la fémina. Podía sentir como su blanca piel se erizaba al tacto, y a la vez se estremecía. Quizás eran cosquillas lo que sentía Kagura al notar los cálidos dedos de Sougo, pero no, definitivamente estaban lejos de ser cosquillas.

Mientras el chico de ojos carmín bajaba su mano por el cuerpo de su esposa hasta llegar a su ombligo, una danza de lenguas fervientes se encontraba en sus bocas. Se separaban de vez en cuando para respirar, dejando salir algunos hilos de saliva, para luego volver a besarse. Algunas mordidas leves se presentaban con tal pasión que no se sabría decir quién mordió a quién.

La mano del castaño finalmente llega a la intimidad de la bermellón. ¿Tocaría su intimidad por arriba o por debajo de las bragas de Kagura? Claro que por abajo, ¿Qué más daba? Ya estaban casados, él podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-¡S-Sádico!

-China… - Sougo volvió a besar a Kagura, no quería escuchar sus quejas, ahora solo debían disfrutar.

Las dedos del chico comenzaron a jugar con el clítoris de ella. Primero tocaba de arriba a abajo, luego empezó a realizar movimientos circulares, haciendo que la bermellón suspirara de vez en cuando.

Kagura comenzó a lamer la oreja de Sougo, daba leves mordidas, haciendo que él aumentase su respiración un poco.

Sus cuerpos calientes podían tocarse mutuamente, se presionaban el uno con el otro. De vez en cuando los pezones de Kagura rozaban con los de Sougo, haciendo que una especie de electricidad invadiera su cuerpo. Al parecer les había quedado gustando.

La bermellón, al comprobar lo exquisito que se sentía aquel roce, tomó uno de sus senos el que empezó a masajear contra el pecho del castaño, rozando nuevamente sus pezones, pero esta vez con movimientos incesantes y rápidos, haciendo que los dos soltasen leves gemidos cada vez que esto ocurría.

Okita, por su parte, comenzó a meter sus dedos en la cavidad de Kagura, moviéndolos dentro de ella, metiendo y sacando sus dedos con lujuria.

Primero era uno, el que empezó a estimular la vagina de su esposa, la cual cada vez se encontraba más mojada y lubricada. El segundo dedo ayudó a abrir un poco más esa estrecha cavidad.

A Sougo ya le comenzaba a incomodar el boxer que traía puesto, por lo que se lo sacó dejando ver su erecto miembro viril.

Kagura empujó a Sougo para dejarlo debajo de ella y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del chico con sus labios, dando tiernos y delicados besos, bajando por su pecho hasta su ombligo, llegando a su miembro.

La bermellon toma sus dos senos y empieza a masajear con ellos el pene de Sougo mientras lame su glande como si fuera una paleta de caramelo.

-K-Kagura… Nnngh… - Okita gemía mientras alzaba su cara al cielo y acariciaba los cabellos de la bermellón.

Kagura seguía lamiendo y masajeando el pene de Sougo con sus senos, haciendo que el castaño se estremeciera con cada lamida, sintiendo una sensación electrizante recorriendo su pene y su espalda.

En un arrebato, él chico colocó a Kagura boca arriba, haciendo que dejara de estimularlo. Rápidamente, Sougo dirigió su boca a la vagina de Kagura, y comenzó a lamer con lujuria su clítoris.

-¡S-Sougo…! A-Ah… ¡P-Para… estoy muy h-húmeda…! - su respiración y palabras sonaban entrecortadas,

-Mejor para mí… - tras decir esto, comenzó a lamer y a succionar la cavidad vaginal de la chica, topándose con su flujo vaginal, el cual aceptó con agrado. Mientras lamía, volvió a meter sus dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que sintiera doble placer sexual del que sentía antes. Fue entonces cuando la incitó a ponerse arriba de él, indicándole que mirara hacia el lado contrario al que estaba mirando. Al mismo tiempo que él seguía lamiendo su feminidad, la chica comenzó a chupar el miembro del castaño.

Un festival de morbo y lujuria podía verse en aquella habitación la cual solo era alumbrada por la luz de la luna que pasaba a través de la ventana.

Sougo masajeaba las nalgas de Kagura mientras seguía probando de ese aquel néctar que le brindaba la bermellón, mientras ella acariciaba el pene del sádico y seguía chupando, cada vez con más fuerza, de arriba hacia abajo, alcanzando el tope máximo que podía alcanzarse.

Kagura se detuvo un instante, para quedar de frente a Sougo sentándose cerca de su miembro.

-¿Quieres pasar a cuarta base, China? - la miraba de manera libidinosa mientras se volvía a sentar para quedar cerca de sus labios y tomar con ambas manos sus caderas. - Podemos hacerlo cuando quieras… - La lengua de Sougo pasó lentamente por los labios de Kagura, haciendo que la chica la juntara con la suya, besándose desenfrenadamente.

-No respondo si te duele, cara de niña - Kagura lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Hmmm…? veremos a quien le duele primero, bastarda.

-¡¿A quién le dices bast….?! - un beso interrumpió a la bermellón cuando Sougo la tiro hacia atrás, quedando él encima de ella. Comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, con paciencia. Después de todo, nunca quiso lastimarla.

Los gemidos se hacían presentes en la oscura habitación, mientras el sudor comenzaba a presentarse en sus cuerpos. Creando pequeños espejismos en sus mojadas pieles.

Kagura abrazó con sus piernas las caderas de Sougo mientras seguía penetrándola.

Sus rostros estaban completamente rojos y sudorosos por la excitación.

Ella abrazó con sus manos la espalda de Sougo mientras que con sus uñas dejaba lo que parecía ser un rasguño, en cambio él daba mordidas y chupones al blanco cuello de la bermellón. La pasión desatada en esa cama era desenfrenada y lujuriosa, como si todo el morbo existente se encendiera al igual que bosque en llamas.

Las penetraciones seguían, cada vez se coordinaban más y más, haciendo más placentero el acto sexual.

Sougo, no se sabe cómo, quedó debajo de Kagura mientras lo besaba y ella galopaba suavemente sobre él. Sus gemidos se entremezclaban en sus bocas. Sus labios apenas se tocaban para juntas sus feroces respiraciones.

Kagura se dio vuelta, aun galopando, quedando Sougo detrás de ella, abrazándola, tocando sus senos y lamiendo su espalda con pasión.

Cambiaron de posición y Kagura quedó como perrito. Las estocadas se volvían cada vez más fuertes y los gemidos cada vez más desenfrenados.

La silenciosa habitación se llenó de aplausos y sonidos chorreantes. Los fluidos recorrían las piernas de ambos protagonistas.

Sougo colocó a Kagura boca arriba mientras llevaba las piernas de la chica a sus hombros. Amaba sentir como se volvía más estrecho al tener esa posición. La excitación que invadía sus cuerpos ya no podía más.

Entre gemidos y estocadas, los dos se vinieron juntos, inundando la calurosa habitación en un orgasmo que solo ellos pudieron escuchar.

Sougo se recostó a lado de Kagura, cansado. Ella hizo lo mismo, acercándose a él para apoyarse en su pecho.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo? - preguntó Sougo, satisfecho.

-Mmmm… ¿Sí…? Creo que estás mejorando, sádico - rio ella con falsa soberbia.

-Tú, mendiga China… - Sougo se acercó juguetón a la bermellón y comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella reía divertida mientras trataba de alejarse de él. - Te voy a demostrar que soy mejor que tú en la cama.

-Pues demuéstralo - Desafió lujuriosa ella.

Y así comenzaron una segunda ronda, ¿la revancha, quizás?

Sougo y Kagura no eran una simple pareja de casados celebrando año nuevo realizando el Hime Hajime*, no, Sougo y Kagura eran una pareja de recién casados que, además de realizar el Hime Hajime, de simple no tenían nada, porque eran rivales jurados hasta en la más íntima situación.

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _ACLARACIONES:_**

 ** _*El Hime Hajime es una tradición japonesa en la que la pareja de casados tienen su primera relación sexual del año para fortalecer la prosperidad y la unión entre ellos._**

 ** _FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**


End file.
